Sub-Zero
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= Summary After the death of his brother Bi-Han by the wraith Scorpion, Kuai Liang became the sixth member of his family to bear the name of Sub-Zero and went to Outworld alongside Smoke in search of the murderer. In both timelines Kuai Liang fought during the Outworld invasion and successfully rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan without the influence of the cyborgs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 7-C Name: Sub-Zero; real name is Kuai Liang Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 32, in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human Ninja, Cryomancer, Lin Kuei Grandmaster | Cyborg and Undead (Formerly in the Current timeline) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Extremely potent. Sub-Zero can turn flesh, bone and other hard materials like metal into fragile ice), Expert martial artist, Skilled swordsman, Has logia-like Intangibility (Has to be activated), Teleportation, Cold Air Generation, Resistance to cold temperatures | All previous abilities, plus Self-Destruction (As a Cyborg), Immortality (Types 1 and 7 as a Revenant), Forcefield and Barrier Creation, Damage Return and limited Invulnerability to blocked attacks with Frost Aura, Resistance to Ice Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (His soul survived the Cyber Initiative which destroys the soul in the process) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Defeated Noob Saibot and Smoke alongside Sareena) | Town level (Raiden has commented that Sub-Zero is more powerful than his brother, has defeated both Kintaro and Goro as Cyber Sub-Zero in MK9. In the MKX comic, he injured Scorpion while being empowered by the Blood Magik and later froze an entire city after training with Bo' Rai Cho, but there's no timeframe in how he did it. Easily defeated Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs and fought evenly with Hanzo Hasashi in MKX) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily rip a spine from the human body with his bare hand. It was calculated that it would require at least 1 million Newtons, or roughly 101-102 tons-force in order to do it) | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Town Class Durability: At least Small Building level | Town level (Immortality made him hard to kill as a Revenant) Stamina: High (Can fight even while heavily injured) | Very high. Limitless as a Cyborg and Revenant. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with ice sword. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: The Dragon Medallion, which increases his cryokinetic abilities. Intelligence: Gifted (Managed to rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan as its leader in both timelines, honed his cryomancy during childhood and also was able to access Sektor's memories in the current timeline) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Blast:' Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair (they'll stay frozen in midair) if timed correctly. **'Ice Beam:' Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, making it easier to hit opponents in the air. The opponent is also frozen for a longer amount of time. *'Slide:' Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet while leaving a trail of ice behind. **'Power Slide:' After Sub-Zero hits the opponent, he will follow up with an additional attack (twin palms). In MKX, the enhanced version has Sub-Zero follow up with a blast of ice to the opponent's back. *'Ground Ice:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily be frozen to the ground or slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. **'Ground Freeze:' It freezes the entire arena floor that is in front of him. *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. **'Ice Statue:' The clone will stay for a longer period of time. **'Air Klone Kick:' Sub-Zero is able to launch an Ice Klone at his opponent while in the air. **'Klone Charge:' Sub-Zero is able to launch an Ice Klone at the opponent while on the ground. *'Ice Decoy (MKX: Mobile):' Sub-Zero replaces himself with a Decoy, evading a fatal blow. *'Ice Shaker:' Sub-Zero emits a wave of cold air from his body freezing anyone or anything near him. *'Ice Burst:' Sub-Zero sends out a pulsing wave of ice, knocking the opponent off their feet. *'Frost Hammer: '''Sub-Zero summons a large warhammer made of ice and pounds the opponent into the ground with it. *'Ice Shower:' Sub-Zero shoots ice straight overhead which falls back down atop his opponent. He can shoot it close, mid way, or far away to freeze the opponent. In Armageddon, it is known as Ice Pillar and instead of falling on the opponent, the ice comes up underneath them like a frozen geyser, freezing and suspending them in the air. *'Cold Shoulder:' Sub-Zero rushes the opponent with his shoulder, leaving a trail of ice behind him on the ground. *'Ice Port: Sub-Zero quickly teleports and reappears behind or away from his opponent. *'''Icy Counter: Sub-Zero quickly covers himself in a sheet of ice. If an opponent attacks him physically whilst in this state, they will automatically be flash-frozen as Sub-Zero disappears and reappears behind the opponent with his Kori Blade in hand to strike them down. *'Ice Nugget:' Sub-Zero makes a nugget out of ice above his opponent, which comes crashing down onto the opponent. *'Barrier of Frost: '''Sub-Zero forms a large barrier of ice in front of him that cancels or absorbs projectiles and freezes opponents who touch it. *'Frozen Aura:' Sub-Zero covers himself in an armor-like layer of rock-hard ice, rendering him immune to chip damage. In addition, any damage the opponent inflicts while close to Sub-Zero will damage the attacker. *'Unknown Ice Forcefield: In the Mortal Kombat X comics, Sub-Zero creates a spherical shield that protects him and freezes anything that comes in contact with it. *'''Kold War Kombo-Ender: Sub-Zero forms large ice spikes around his body, damaging the opponent, ending his current combo. He was seen using this ability against Scorpion while under the possession of the Kamidogu. *'Ice Cubed:' While encased in his Frozen Aura, Sub-Zero performs an enhanced Ice Slide with the ice blast obliterating the opponent but saving their head. *'Snow Ball:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent and sends an ice blast into them from across the screen, smashing their torso to pieces. *'Splitting Image:' Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself and shatters it with an Ice Burst, sending ice shards in the opponent's direction, impaling them through the head and body. Their corpse then freezes into ice. *'Deep Freeze (MK9):' Sub-Zero charges at the opponent with a cold shoulder and punches into the stomach, proceeding to freeze and crush the opponent's liver, also cracking their ribs. He recoils and headbutts the opponent in the side of the head, shattering their skull and jaw. *'Deep Freeze (MKX):' Sub-Zero charges at the opponent, then punches into their stomach, grabbing and ripping out their entrails. He freezes them into an icicle, which he violently jams into the opponent's eye. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline Gallery File:MK3 Sub-Zero.png|Original Timeline Sub-Zero. File:Unmasked MK3 Sub-Zero.png|Original Timeline Unmasked Sub-Zero. File:MKD Sub-Zero.png|MKD/U Sub-Zero. File:MK9 Sub-Zero.png|MK9 Sub-Zero. File:CyberSubZeroMK2011Render.png|Cyber Sub-Zero. File:Revenant Sub-Zero.png|Revenant Sub-Zero. Others Notable Victories: Frozone (The Incredibles) Frozone's profile (Speed was equalized and 9-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Ice Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Cyborgs Category:Undead Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Teachers Category:Iconic Characters